


Los Whatsapp de Merlí

by Nipa



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: Brunol - Freeform, Gen, Peritpatetics, Taniol, merli
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipa/pseuds/Nipa
Summary: Después de cada capitulo de la 3º temporada, Hector Lozano nos traía los whatsapp de los perípateticos. Las conversaciones que mantienen entre ellos pero que no se ven en pantalla.Todo esto pertenece a Héctor LozanoTraducción de los mensajes originales de la pagina adolescents.cat





	1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

WhatsApp JOAN / GERARD

JOAN  
tio ... duermes o que?  
GERARD  
la maría me deja medio atontado ... jaja  
JOAN  
a mí también, mola eh ...  
GERARD  
si tio, si mi madre se entera de que fumo hierbecitas ... me mata jeje  
JOAN  
tío, haz como yo, si nota un olor raro le dices que fumas mentolado  
GERARD  
jajaja  
JOAN  
AJAJAJA  
GERARD  
Pk pones ajajaja lugar de jajaja ???  
JOAN  
ajajaja yo que se !!  
GERARD  
tío, es que lo encuentro super raro. Nadie se ríe ajaja  
JOAN  
calla capullo  
GERARD  
tío, me quiero comprar un portátil con la pasta de mi padre  
JOAN  
que cabron ... has ahorrado o que?  
GERARD  
claro tio ... me pasa 200 pavos al mes, y por navidad el doble jeje  
JOAN  
yo sólo tengo la pasta que gano vendiendo apuntes.  
GERARD  
Berta me dijo que te compró el otro día, no?  
JOAN  
y se quejó del precio. si esta tirado, una puta ganga!  
GERARD  
tio adiós, me quiero meter una paja  
JOAN  
mola porque estás pirado !!!  
GERARD  
tío, qué pasa, tú no te haces pajas o que?  
JOAN  
claro, tío. un día nos tenemos que hacer un Pajote comunitario  
GERARD  
jajaj en segundo de ESO lo hicimos, en el vestuario  
JOAN  
yo no  
GERARD  
porque eres un repelente y ahora vas de malote y quieres hacerte pajas a saco  
JOAN  
no necesito, ya follo  
GERARD  
tío, tampoco follas cada día con el OKSANA  
JOAN  
espérate que estoy hablando con ella ...

WhatsApp JOAN / OKSANA

OKSANA  
mañana no puedo tío. llevo a Nil al médico  
JOAN  
vale. lastima.  
OKSANA  
otro día  
JOAN  
Okoko

WhatsApp JOAN / GERARD

JOAN  
ei gery, ya estoy aquí  
GERARD  
qué dice el OKSANA?  
JOAN  
hemos quedado mañana  
GERARD  
que cabron ... estáis liados oficialmente o no ??  
JOAN  
follamigos. Y tú veo que estas en plan sequía  
GERARD  
que dices tio  
JOAN  
como que dices que te quieres hacer una paja ..  
GERARD  
y qué ?? cuando yo salía con el OKSANA también me hacía.  
JOAN  
ya tío, es que las pajas molan, eh  
GERARD  
un día nos hacemos una y nos explicamos con quien pensamos  
JOAN  
con la Silvana, que esta muy buena, tío  
GERARD  
hostia sí, ahora la clase de historia me gusta  
JOAN  
ayer explicando la guerra civil se me jodió dura tio  
GERARD  
que cabron, ey no se si entrar en el grupo de los peripatéticos ... tú qué harías?  
JOAN  
yo estoy, tio ... hablan de deberes y de mierdas  
GERARD  
bueno, entro y me lo pongo con silenciador

GRUPO peripatéticos

GERARD  
ei  
MÓNICA  
Gery bienvenido !!  
POL  
puto gery, quien te ha dejado entrar ???  
GERARD  
gracias Monica. muy gracioso, Pol. Entro para animar wel grupo  
TÀNIA  
wel grupo? que significa wel grupo?  
GERARD  
se me ha apretado la w sin queret  
GERARD  
* querer  
BERTA  
Joan, me pasarías apuntes también de castellano?  
JOAN  
no les paso. los vendo  
BERTA  
ya lo se, tío, antipático, encima que te pago pasta  
JOAN  
si los quieres ya sabes  
MÓNICA  
yo lo encuentro caro 20 euros ...  
JOAN  
tu tienes buenos apuntes también  
MÓNICA  
gracias, pero yo no los vendo, no busco hacer negocios  
JOAN  
yo si  
OLIVER  
tios tios tios que se ve que la silvana esta preparando un concurso para hacer en clase  
TÀNIA  
en serio ?? concurso de qué?  
IVÁN  
de temas de historia, del palo que hace pregunta y entre todos tenemos que contestar  
OLIVER  
sera por grupos  
OKSANA  
molaaaaaa  
POL  
es infantil  
TÀNIA  
ay tío, Pol ... ahora vas de maduro o que?  
POL  
si, muy maduro ...  
TÀNIA  
quizás te lo pasas bien jugando  
MARC  
es infantil, tiene razón Pol  
GERARD  
cómo está tu padre Marc?  
MARC  
calla idiota  
GERARD  
joder como te pones ...  
MARC  
estás provocando tío, deja de tocar los cojones con mi padre  
JOAN  
ajajajaj  
OKSANA  
parad de discutir que siempre estáis igual vosotros dos  
POL  
a quien le dices?  
OKSANA  
Marc y gery  
TÀNIA  
Pol, creías que lo decía por ti y yo?  
POL  
jeje muy graciosa


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2

WhatsApp GERARD / MARC

GERARD  
Tio, va en serio que tu hermano pequeño se pegó una paja en la clase de la silvana ??  
MARC  
quién te ha dicho eso?  
GERARD  
lo dicen al insti  
MARC  
jodeeeeeer  
GERARD  
jajajajaja Pau es el Amoo  
MARC  
eres gilipollas, tío? No lo vayas esparciendo  
GERARD  
pero si no pasa nada. es de puta madre Pau. y tu padre igual, hace risa  
MARC  
calla imbecil  
GERARD  
joder, al Joan lo dejas hablar de tu padre y a mí me pegas un moco. no entiendo nada tio  
MARC  
suda de mí  
GERARD  
en serio, que me cae bien, y lo de los chinos es muy heavy  
MARC  
quien te ha explicado el de los chinos ??  
GERARD  
jajajaja cuantos chinos tienes trabajando en el taller de tu casa?  
MARC  
qué taller? en serio eres idiota. es una gestoría que lleva mi padre. Imbécil.  
GERARD  
vale valeeeeeeeee, no hay que insultar eeeeehh  
GERARD  
ei?  
GERARD  
holaaa ?? te has enfadado? pero si lo decía de buen rollo ..  
GERARD  
vale adeuuu

WhatsApp JOAN / GERARD

JOAN  
eooo  
GERARD  
??  
JOAN  
tío, estaba pensando que molaría tener hermanos  
GERARD  
jajajaja ... has fumado o que ??  
JOAN  
si. tú tampoco tienes  
GERARD  
no. pero tengo perro. jijijiji  
JOAN  
por que pones jijiji lugar de jajajaja? es infantil  
GERARD  
ay tio  
JOAN  
que  
GERARD  
he reído con la y jijiji no pasa nada  
JOAN  
ajajaja  
GERARD  
Me acabo de discutir con el vilasecaaa  
JOAN  
pk ??  
GERARD  
lo de los chinos. no quiere que haga coñas del Chao Li ni del Lao Chung.  
JOAN  
ajajajjj ... tío, es que se avergüenza de su padre  
GERARD  
igual que tú de los tuyos  
JOAN  
no te pases  
GERARD  
vale vale  
JOAN  
no me has explicado el de tu madre y Merli  
GERARD  
tio ya sabes, han cortado. the end.  
JOAN  
le ha metido los cuernos?  
GERARD  
mi madre no. él no lo se. no creo.  
JOAN  
bueno tio, al menos no los escucharás cada noche follando  
GERARD  
jajaja capullo. y tu has pillado tus padres follando alguna vez ???  
JOAN  
que, tío, paso  
GERARD  
paso? no depende de ti. o los pillas o no  
JOAN  
yo creo que no follan. hacen el amor ...  
GERARD  
jeje con la luz apagada !!!

 

What TANIA / POL

POL  
cuando haremos ver que somos novios delante de tu madre?  
TANIA  
ei. cuando quieras. pensaba que no querías hacerlo .. me dijiste que no.  
POL  
no me apetece, pero si tenemos que hacer el paripé, lo hacemos. así tu madre estará contenta.  
TANIA  
o quizás cuando te vea sale corriendo.  
POL  
jejeje para de meterme caña  
TANIA  
yo ????  
POL  
siempre me jodes zascas  
TANIA  
mira quien habla. de buen rollo lo digo.  
POL  
jajaja ... en cambio tú y Marc siempre estáis riendo.  
TANIA  
es que me encanta el Marc, hace mucha gracia. hace reír mucho !!  
POL  
tampoco tanto ...  
TANIA  
tío, no eres tú el más gracioso de la clase. es él.  
POL  
estás pillada eh ...  
TANIA  
ya es la segunda vez que me lo dices.  
POL  
vale vale, ya me callo. pero yo también hago gracia, también digo paridas, no? jejeje  
TANIA  
pse .... haces gracia, a veces.  
POL  
vale vale ...  
TANIA  
tío, soy sincera. es que con el Marc me parto  
POL  
por qué no le dices a tu madre que sales con él en lugar de conmigo?  
TANIA  
tio ... qué dices.  
POL  
yo que sé, como que es tan gracioso, seguro que se caerán muy bien con tu madre.  
TANIA  
ay tio  
POL  
nos vemos en el insti.

TANIA / MONICA

MONICA  
...  
TANIA  
hablando con el Pol por whats ...  
MONICA  
y qué? bien ??  
TANIA  
me da por vulo, porque no me quiero hacer ilusiones ... pero está hipersimpatico por whats, y después en el insti esta tonto ...  
MONICA  
ya ...  
TANIA  
es que parece que esté celoso cuando hablo con el Marc. Claro que a mí me encanta provocarle celos.  
MONICA  
te lo pasas bien, eh? jaja  
TANIA  
si, pero me cansa no saber qué quiere de mí.  
MONICA  
pregúntale  
TANIA  
loca  
MONICA  
qué.  
TANIA  
Quizá soy yo que me imagino cosas ... ay yo qué sé! Tú has notado algo?  
MONICA  
yo? que. ya me fijaré.  
TANIA  
fuiste a hablar con Joan al final?  
MONICA  
si, tía ... flipa: se pensó que le tiraba la caña.  
TANIA  
WTF !!!  
MONICA  
y cuando vio que sólo lo quiero como amigo pasó de mo.  
MONICA  
* mí  
TANIA  
que fuerte. los tíos son imbéciles o qué?  
MONICA  
los tíos no. Pol y Joan.  
TANIA  
echo de menos a Bruno  
MONICA  
qué sabes?  
TANIA  
esta bien, con el italiano. Sabes que a mí me había molado Bruno ?? jajaja

MONICA  
en serio?  
TANIA  
hace años, y cuando me dijo que le molaban los tíos pensé "mierdaaaa".  
MONICA  
es que el Bruno esta muy bueno, tía, las cosas como son.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPITULO 3

WhatsApp OLIVER / TÀNIA

OLIVER  
estás mejor?  
TANIA  
si ... tio es que es muy fuerte lo que vi. un tio tirándose del balcón  
OLIVER  
tú y el Pol qué? sois bastante colegas no ??  
TANIA  
si, amigos.  
OLIVER  
mola.  
TANIA  
es buen tío  
OLIVER  
y esta bueno jaja  
TANIA  
No es mi tipo.  
OLIVER  
ok. con Joan hemos dicho que molaría hacer botellón un día  
TANIA  
siiiiiiii, necesito animarme un poco  
OLIVER  
ahora hace tiempo que no hacemos farra todos  
TANIA  
lo digo por el grupo

 

GRUPO peripatéticos

TANIA  
molaría hacer una fiestecita, no? hace tiempo que no hacemos nada todos.  
OLIVER  
I'M in  
JOAN  
yeah  
MARC  
Siiiii  
MONICA  
en mi casa esta vez no puede ser jeje ... Tampoco es época de piscina  
OLIVER  
lastima, queda pendiente para el verano eh  
MONICA  
;)  
GERARD  
hosti como moló tu piscina Monica.  
MONICA  
éramos unos 30 en mi casa, lo llega a ver a mi madre ...  
OKSANA  
yo no estaba todavía ...  
MONICA  
ven cuando quieras!  
OKSANA  
jeje merciiiii  
MARC  
fliparás!  
BERTA  
alguien sabe como le va al BRUNO ?????? por qué salió del grupo peripatéticos?  
TANIA  
se cambió el móvil en Roma. Esta bien, siempre me manda besitos para todos !!!  
GERARD  
jaja besitos, que gay  
OLIVER  
si, muy gay, qué pasa tonto?  
GERARD  
vale valeeeeee, pero si no pasa nada, lo digo de buen rollo, marica  
OLIVER  
tío, no me mola que uses esa palabra. yo puedo hacerlo. tú no.  
GERARD  
okokokok no lo decía con mala leche  
MONICA  
dale recuerdos si hablas con él Tania  
MARC  
siiiiiiiii, de parte de todos  
TANIA  
ok!  
BERTA  
echo de menos el Bruno. era como un mini merlí jeje  
IVAN  
Siiiii  
POL  
todos le echamos de menos, es un tío de puta madre.  
TANIA  
sí, ¿verdad, Pol? y además es guapísimo

POL / TANIA

POL  
tú qué. provocando?  
TANIA  
que pasa. qué he hecho?  
POL  
lo que has dicho del Bruno, por el grupo, que si es guapo y tal  
TANIA  
que no lo es?  
POL  
ay es igual  
TANIA  
lo es o no?  
POL  
no estoy discutiendo eso. Me parece que te mola mucho provocar ti  
TANIA  
por qué lo dices?  
POL  
No te hagas la tonta  
TANIA  
vale, vale ... no te enfades que me gustó mucho la pizza de tu casa  
POL  
te ries de mi o que?  
TANIA  
que no, tío, que estuvo bien. O no?  
POL  
sisi  
TANIA  
qué dijo tu padre de mi?  
POL  
nada  
TANIA  
nada?  
POL  
yo que sé, que le caes bien.  
TANIA  
ah  
POL  
y yo a tu madre le caigo bien?  
TANIA  
sisi, bastante  
POL  
bastante? sólo?  
TANIA  
no, no, que muy  
POL  
ahh  
TANIA  
a ver si es verdad que hacemos una fiesta todos  
POL  
no te preocupes que el Juanito encarga de montarla

 

TANIA / BRUNO

TANIA  
eiiiiii  
TANIA  
eoo ??  
TANIA  
¿qué haces?  
TANIA  
como por Romaaaaa?  
BRUNO  
ei. estaba en la ducha  
TANIA  
Okoko  
BRUNO  
todo bien. tú?  
TANIA  
que seco ... en serio estás bien?  
BRUNO  
sisi, y vosotros?  
TANIA  
me envían recuerdos para ti los de clase  
BRUNO  
guay. todo el mundo?  
TANIA  
si, claro  
BRUNO  
ok.  
TANIA  
como va con Nicola?  
BRUNO  
mos haciendo. Y tú? tienes ligues o qué?  
TANIA  
que  
BRUNO  
no te mola nadie?  
TANIA  
no  
BRUNO  
ahora eres tú la que estás seca  
TANIA  
jeje  
BRUNO  
te dejo que he quedado. hablamos ok ???  
TANIA  
vale valeeee .... que vaya bien!


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

 

GRUPO peripatéticos

OLIVER  
tíos, el del portátil del Gery es una putada, si alguien sabe algo, que lo diga

 

TANIA  
yo ni idea, pero estoy contigo Oliver, si tiene pistas de quien le ha robado

 

MONICA  
si, a mí también me duele Gery, ánimos ...

GERARD  
gracias, Merlí dice que investigarán. Valía una pasta

OKSANA  
si, ya nos lo dijiste. 1800, no?

JOAN  
ya aparecerá, seguro que al final se acaba sabiendo

IVAN  
que salga el ladrón, tíos, que se ha cebado mucho

BERTA  
si!

MARC  
si

JOAN  
Merlí dijo que es la propiedad privada la que crea el robo

MONICA  
no lo ha dicho él, lo dice KARL MARX

JOAN  
aaaaahhh Siiiii

POL  
pero el Marx estaría encantado con la pasta del portátil

JOAN  
habría comprado una máquina para afeitarse la barba jajajaj

GERARD  
suficiente de cachondeo tios, que estoy muy rayado con el tema eh

OLIVER  
ei, si calma, tíos, Gaudeamus

IVAN  
jajaja

OKSANA  
gaudeamus?

OLIVER  
disfrutemos, en latín. sé idiomas

BERTA  
jajajaaaaa buenisimo !!

IVAN / MARC

IVAN  
ei, estás bien?

IVAN  
eooo

MARC  
si, pk?

IVAN  
no, por nada.

IVAN  
tío, te veo muy nervioso últimamente

MARC  
y qué.

IVAN  
no, nada, que te quería preguntar cómo estabas

MARC  
bien

IVAN  
vale vale ...

MARC  
es mi padre que me pone nervioso

IVAN  
ya sé que ha vuelto a casa

MARC  
es un taladro tío

IVAN  
tú al menos tienes padre jeje

MARC  
si, ya, pero para tener un padre como él ... te lo regalo

IVAN  
hostia que fuerte. tan grave es?

MARC  
siempre mete el cante y parece un puto crio.

IVAN  
es verdad que con skate?

MARC  
nos vemos en el insti

 

OKSANA / MONICA

MONICA  
Quieres hacer algo? vamos al cine ??

OKSANA  
como no sea una peli de dibujos ...

MONICA  
ah. ok, el Nil.

OKSANA  
si, el Nil, como siempre.

MONICA  
no pasa nada. Otro día

OKSANA  
siempre es otro día, estoy harta

MONICA  
que tranquila, que no pasa nada

 

OKSANA  
sí pasa, que no tengo la libertad que me gustaría

MONICA  
si quieres me quedo el niño y vas tú al cine, jaja

OKSANA  
jeje, qué mierda, en serio

MONICA  
pobrecito, es monísimo tu hijo

OKSANA  
ya lo sé, pero es que nadie me entiende

MONICA  
tus padres se cuidan del niño. El otro día pudiste venir al botellón

OKSANA  
de milagro. y mira como acabó ...

MONICA  
se lió gorda eh

OKSANA  
Joan es un cebado, si le hubiera vuelto el sofá a aquel pavo no habría recibido una hostia

MONICA  
a mí cada vez me preocupa más joan, pero no se le puede decir nada.

OKSANA  
ya

MONICA  
paso de que me pegue un moco


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5 - Hannah Arendt

 

MÒNICA / BERTA

MÓNICA  
Creo que pasa de mí

BERTA  
Ya lo vi. Que raro que no te quisiera dejar los apuntes el Gery ...

MÓNICA  
Y si Joan le ha hablado mal de mí? yo que se ...

BERTA  
El otro es capaz

MÓNICA  
Noto a Gery demasiado distante, no sé qué le pasa. Me hace sufrir. Fuma demasiado ... antes no había tocado ni un cigarro

BERTA  
Si fuera tabaco todavía, pero no son pitis lo que se da, son porros

MÓNICA  
Gerard es muy influenciable

BERTA  
Uff ... Joan le ha comido el coco !! No te acuerdas de que el Gery y Marc eran inseparables?

MÓNICA  
Sisi

BERTA  
Y ahora ni se hablan, tía! Por no hablar con un tío como el Marc...

MÓNICA  
Y si fue él quien le robó el portátil?

BERTA  
Ualaaaaaa

MÓNICA  
Podría ser, tú misma dices que no se hablan

BERTA  
Y qué ??? pero de ahí a robarle no creo

MÓNICA  
Ya ...

BERTA  
Eh .. estás enamorada de Gerard?

MÓNICA  
¿Por qué lo dices?

BERTA  
No se ... te veo tan preocupada.

MÓNICA  
El Gery siempre me ha gustado, pero nunca acaba de pasar nada.

 

BRUNO / TÀNIA

BRUNO  
Yo diría que cumplió 58 ...

TÀNIA  
Parece más joven tu padre.

BRUNO  
Quizás tiene 60, yo que sé

TÀNIA  
es mayor

BRUNO  
Si ... Pero no le digas nada a él! que me mata si los de clase saben que fue su cumple!

TÀNIA  
Le echas de menos?

BRUNO  
Claro. No sólo a él. A ti también

TÀNIA  
Gracias guapooo ... yo tambien te echo mucho de menos

BRUNO  
Como esta Pol?

 

TÀNIA  
Bien. Por?

BRUNO  
Para saberlo

TÀNIA  
Cómo te va con Nicola?

BRUNO  
Hoy tenemos presentacion de trabajo en la escuela.

TÀNIA  
Hacéis juntos el trabajo?

BRUNO  
Si, pero con dos amigas más. Es de cuatro en cuatro

TÀNIA  
qué palo

BRUNO  
el que

TÀNIA  
Hacer un trabajo entre 4 personas

BRUNO  
Ah ... pensaba que decías que qué palo hacer un trabajo con el novio

TÀNIA  
Y te da palo o que?

BRUNO  
si

BRUNO  
Tía me tengo que ir que mi madre me espera. hablamos!

TÀNIA  
Okoko

POL / TANIA

POL  
eooo

POL  
eiii

POL  
veo que estas en linea ... Hablas con alguien?

TÀNIA  
No, qué va

POL  
le volví a Marc la psp

TÀNIA  
Buaa ... que fuerte. Muy bien, Pol. Y qué te dijo ??

POL  
Casi me pega una hostia.

TÀNIA  
Buàaa ...

POL  
pero vio que yo iba de buen rollo, y que no era fácil dar la cara sabes?

TÀNIA  
claro claro

POL  
Ahora tiene una PSP mejor que la que le robé el cabron jjjaja

TÀNIA  
Tio, no jodas

POL  
es vrdad

TÀNIA  
Pol no te pases

POL  
tía es vrdad, no pasa nada, hago cachondeo y ya esta.

TÀNIA  
vale vale.

TÀNIA  
estoy contenta de que se lo hayas dicho.

POL  
no lo he hecho por ti

TÀNIA  
que antipático, niño

POL  
no, lo que pasa es que todo el mundo me da consejos y soy yo el que decido por mí solito. y punto.

TÀNIA  
ok. eres muy maduro. felicidades

POL  
ya nos veremos en el insti


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPITULO 6 

 

BRUNO & GERARD

BRUNO  
gery!

BRUNO  
di algo cuando puedas ...

GERARD  
Bruno, que tal.

BRUNO  
Eso tu. Me ha dicho mi padre lo que te ha pasado.

GERARD  
muy fuerte

BRUNO  
tranqui

GERARD  
No, tranqui no, tío. Me volví loco.

BRUNO  
No digas eso

GERARD  
casi loco. llegué a casa en pelotas. estaba fumando con el Joan

BRUNO  
tío, pues para

GERARD  
ya ...

BRUNO  
qué. Fumarás?

GERARD  
no, pero es que tengo el mono tío, estoy enganchado

BRUNO  
joder

GERARD  
me tomo pastillas para los nervios

 

BRUNO  
esta bien. Cuídate tio

GERARD  
Tú si que debes estar bien en Roma. Ahora me gustaría estar allí, lejos de aquí.

BRUNO  
Roma tampoco es un paraíso, eh

GERARD  
que no estás bien?

BRUNO  
pse ... voy haciendo

GERARD  
Eres el único que se ha atrevido a preguntarme cómo estoy. Les debo dar miedo

BRUNO  
no, tío

GERARD  
sabes que si. gracias

BRUNO  
anímate, hermanito ...

GERARD  
jeje

POL & TÀNIA

POL  
ei, me pasas apuntes de catalan?

TÀNIA  
si, ok, despues hago foto y te envío

POL

gracias

TÀNIA  
eo.

TÀNIA  
ya esta? no dices nada mas?

POL  
de que

TÀNIA  
no, no ... nada

POL  
ok

TÀNIA  
todo bien Pol?

POL  
claro.

POL  
y tu, estás depre o que te pasa?

TÀNIA  
ay tio

POL  
dime, como preguntas tanto ...

TÀNIA  
nono, lo digo por el del otro día, lo que pasó. Ya sabes ...

POL  
me ha tocado, lo reconozco.

TÀNIA  
a mí también

POL  
es muy fuerte, me asusté mucho por Gery

TÀNIA  
ah ...

POL  
tú no?

TÀNIA  
si, claro, yo también

POL  
se pondrá bien

TÀNIA  
si, supongo. ¿Quieres hablar de algo más?

POL  
No.

TÀNIA  
Vale, adiós.

POL  
recuerda los apuntes. gracias

TÀNIA  
he quedado. te los paso despues si me acuerdo. Adios

BRUNO & MÓNICA

BRUNO  
eo, como va?

MÓNICA  
Brunoooo !! que dices!

BRUNO  
he sabido lo del Gery

MÓNICA  
estoy muy hecha polvo tío

BRUNO  
ve a verlo

MÓNICA  
iré, pero nunca encuentro el momento ... no sé si molesto

BRUNO  
no, claro que no!

MÓNICA  
has hablado con él?

BRUNO  
si, y sé que le gustaría que fueras

MÓNICA  
guay

BRUNO  
como es que le metía tanta caña a los porros?

MÓNICA  
se juntó con Joan, que esta agilipollado

BRUNO  
joder, ya le vale a Joan, tan tranquilo que era

MÓNICA  
tú lo has dicho: era

BRUNO  
ve a ver el gery

MÓNICA  
si

IVAN & BERTA

IVAN  
ei

BERTA  
que tal

IVAN  
no crees que es raro lo que esta pasando?

IVAN  
nadie participa en el grupo de whats los peripatéticos

BERTA  
ya, a mí también me parece raro

IVAN  
es fuerte que nadie diga nada ... pobre Gery. Yo es que no tengo mucho relación con él. No iré a verlo.

BERTA  
pobre tío

IVAN  
Qué pasa, que vayan sus amigos. Joan

BERTA  
Joan es un egoísta, para mí es el culpable de lo que le ha pasado a Gerard

IVAN  
Tanto como culpable?

BERTA  
Tio, gery siempre se ha dejado llevar, hace lo que hacen sus colegas, y así le ha ido. es idiota

IVAN  
jajaja

BERTA  
Qué ríes?

IVAN  
que vas muy a saco, me encanta como te cagas en todo

BERTA  
jaja pero tengo razón o no ???

IVAN  
si !! joan es imbécil y gerard tontito

BERTA  
ya se veía venir que pasaría algo, estaban cada día fumando porros a saco

IVAN  
a la hora del patio también

BERTA  
va, cuéntame algo divertido, que me agobio

IVAN  
no se ... yo que se

BERTA  
tío, que aburrido que eres

IVAN  
hoy Oliver ha ligado, como de costumbre, por Grindr

BERTA  
ponte tú al tindr

IVAN  
paso. prefiero conocer a la persona.

BERTA  
claro. Bueno te dejo que voy a la ducha

IVAN  
vale .... nos vemos


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPITULO 7

 

IVAN / OLIVER

IVAN  
dónde estás? has ligado?

 

OLIVER  
si

IVAN  
de nuevo el masajista?

 

OLIVER  
mmmmm si

IVAN  
cabron.

 

OLIVER  
tú qué? ya le has entrado a Berta ???

IVAN  
no ...

 

OLIVER  
tío, hazlo o no te hablo

IVAN  
que dices.

IVAN  
ei

IVAN  
Oliver!

IVAN  
joder niño, vaaaaleee

IVAN / BERTA

IVAN  
ey ...

BERTA  
eo

BERTA  
que tal Ivan

IVAN  
estoy contento de lo que conseguimos juntos. Nos marcamos un puntazo, no?

BERTA  
juntos?

IVAN  
desobedecer

BERTA  
siiiiii, pero tú lo hiciste todo, tío, si no fuera por ti el boicot no se hubiera hecho

IVAN  
tú ayudaste mucho. el rollo desobediencia civil esta bien eh

BERTA  
si tio, molaba como lo explicaba la Silvana. Merlí me da pena ...

IVAN  
a mí también un poco. Esta ralladisimo.

BERTA  
me gustó que nos hiciera cerrar los ojos cuando recitaba las palabras del Thoreau ... era como tener a Merlí de antes.

IVAN  
ya ...

IVAN / OLIVER

IVAN  
lo he hecho, estoy hablando con ella!

OLIVER  
si ??? que dice ??

IVAN  
hemos hablado del boicot al examen, pero ahora ya nos hemos quedado callados

OLIVER  
continúa, habla de lo que sea !!

IVAN  
paso, no se que más decirle

OLIVER  
ay tío me cansas

 

IVAN / BERTA

IVAN  
sisi ... y hoy el día en el insti estaba más tranquilo, no?

 

BERTA  
ya hablaremos, que me espera mi madre a la pelu

IVAN  
Okoko

IVAN / OLIVER

IVAN  
Joder !!!

OLIVER  
que ??

IVAN  
nada

GERARD / BRUNO

GERARD  
ey ...

BRUNO  
como vas ???

GERARD  
mejor. pastisl y tal ... sabes quién me esta ayudando?

BRUNO  
mi padre?

GERARD  
jeje

BRUNO  
previsible

GERARD  
me forzó a salir a la calle, pero todavía no quiero volver al insti.

BRUNO  
no me extraña. esos no se han llevado muy bien

GERARD  
Joan es un cabron, siempre estábamos juntos y ahora ... el tio suda

BRUNO  
tio no puedes estar encerrado en casa como Ivan. No está bien

GERARD  
Lo mío es diferente

BRUNO  
por eso lo digo. ahora estás mejor.

GERARD  
no volveré hasta que esté seguro. Mi madre me dice ok

BRUNO  
que haces todo el día en casa?

GERARD  
y tu que haces en Roma?

BRUNO  
jaja ir tirando, aguantar el capullo del novio de mi madre jeje

GERARD  
todavía tienes el ligue?

BRUNO  
mas o menos

GERARD  
con los gays es muy diferente o qué?

BRUNO  
el qué

GERARD  
ligar, ya sabes

BRUNO  
dos personas se gustan, y follan si quieren, si es tío o tía que importa.

GERARD  
pero a ti te mola todo o sólo tíos?

BRUNO  
tios. Y a ti?

GERARD  
A mí tías. pero últimamente paso mucho, no estoy para eso.

BRUNO  
te molan los tíos?

GERARD  
qué dices tioooo ????

POL / JOAN

POL  
Juanito

JOAN  
polete. antes de que preguntes, no se nada de gery

POL  
no he dicho nada, tío. k haces niño

JOAN  
tirado en el sofa. tú?

POL  
tocando la armónica?

JOAN  
ya no fumo tanto. como ya no me pasas la hierbecilla ..

POL  
bueno es que mi padre se enteró por Gina, tío

JOAN  
Gina lo larga todo

POL  
ahora vamos a pagar lo que falta del crédito del Oscar como podamos.

JOAN  
no estabas apuntado a una ett?

POL  
no hay trabajo ni de palomitero niño

 

JOAN  
jajajaj

POL  
se han enterado tus padres del tema marihuana?

JOAN  
si

POL  
y qué

JOAN  
nada

POL  
joder, que raro, con la mala hostia que gasta tu padre

JOAN  
deja mi padre en paz

POL  
eeeeeei, vale niño

JOAN  
nono, si es que no quiero hablar de él. ya esta, ningún mal rollo contigo

POL  
Okoko. sabes algo del gery?

JOAN  
calla capullo

POL  
jajajaja


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPITULO 8

OLIVER / TANIA

OLIVER  
eiiiii, me puedes hacer un favor ??

TANIA  
claro!

OLIVER  
me puedes traer un pastel de chocolate?

TANIA  
jajajaja

OLIVER  
jajajajjj

OLIVER  
tía, es que no me quito de la cabeza la imagen de Pol con el pastel de nata en la cara. Eres la bombaaaaaa. Viva Taniaaaaa!

TANIA  
graciaaaaaaasss

TANIA  
bua, tío ... en el fondo estoy triste eh

OLIVER  
si, ya me lo pienso. Pero tienes que estar muy contenta por lo que hiciste, no todo el mundo se atrevriria

OLIVER  
* atreviría

TANIA  
no, no, si estoy contenta también, no me arrepiento nada, se lo merecía y punto. Pero lo que dijo Pol de mí delante de los demás, me duele

OLIVER  
Bueno bueno bueno ... es un cabron! Decir que estás gorda! no lo estas !!

TANIA  
No lo dijo con estas palabras, pero más o menos

OLIVER  
y si fueras gorda qué? pero no es el caso eh! espero que no te coja ningún complejo ahora

TANIA  
nono, que, yo estoy bien. al que no le guste que no mire

OLIVER  
lo que debería hacer el tio es pedirte perdón delante de todos, pero este es un cobarde, no lo hará

TANIA  
ya no quiero pensar más en él, Oliver

OLIVER  
no me estranya. Que pereza cuando se pone tonto el machito de la clase.

TANIA  
No siempre es tan machito

OLIVER  
que quieres decir. No me digas que tiene una deriva gay ??? jajajajajaja

TANIA  
jejeje no

EFRA / POL

EFRA  
qué pasa toro

POL  
Efra, que tal

EFRA  
hoy no trabajas?

POL  
no me toca. Manuel de frutería me pidió cambiar el turno, por eso no he venido

EFRA  
sisi, ya lo he visto, esta por aquí removiendo la cola

POL  
y tu que

EFRA  
yo en el almacén, escondiéndome de Encarna

POL  
jaja

EFRA  
me lo pasé muy bien contigo

POL  
moló

EFRA  
vale. pues eso. sólo te lo quería decir jeje

POL  
Nos vemos por el trabajo.

EFRA  
estás rayado?

POL  
que

EFRA  
seguro?

POL  
que no, tranqui, si que moló, en serio

EFRA  
ok. nos vemos por super un día de este guapo

POL  
ok!

 

OKSANA / JOAN

OKSANA  
de nuevo? cancer?

JOAN  
si tía ... ha recaído

OKSANA  
joder ... qué palo, pobrecito, tu padre ... ¿Cómo se encuentra?

JOAN  
bueno, va haciendo ... no muy bien. pero parece animado ... al menos no lo veo llorando por los rincones. Depende del día

OKSANA  
no me habías dicho nada

JOAN  
ya lo se. prefiero que no se sepa

OKSANA  
ok, no diré nada. Pero tú y tu padre que?

JOAN  
que de que

OKSANA  
bueno, ya sabes. Que como os lleváis

JOAN  
algo mejor. Hemos podido hablar de buen rollo últimamente

OKSANA  
mola

JOAN  
si ...

OKSANA  
tú como estas?

JOAN  
bien

OKSANA  
como estas, Joan?

JOAN  
bien bien

OKSANA  
tío, no me digas bien. soy Oksana, nos conocemos un poco, no crees?

JOAN  
si. tienes razón.

JOAN  
estoy mal. la he cagado tanto ...

OKSANA  
quieres que nos veamos?

JOAN  
no. gracias.

OKSANA  
cuando quieras ya sabes.

JOAN  
ok

POL / TANIA

POL  
ei

POL  
hola?

TANIA  
?

POL  
todavía enfadada?

TANIA  
...

POL  
no se, tía ... molaría estar bien.

TANIA  
jaja

POL  
somos amigos

TANIA  
jajaja

POL  
no somos amigos?

TANIA  
bla bla blaaaaa

POL  
bla bla qué? contesta no?

POL  
eiii

POL  
joder, ya te vale

TANIA  
A mí ???? ya me vale a mí ??

 

POL  
ufffff qué palo

TANIA  
si, eso estaba pensando yo. me das mucho palo

POL  
pero no podremos hablar nunca más como antes o que?

POL  
me escuchas?

POL  
vale, Suda de mí ...

TANIA  
bingo


	9. Capítulo 9

CAPITULO 9

 

TANIA / OLIVER

TÀNIA  
Fue sólo un rollo ...

OLIVER  
Pero que guay, no? con Marc!

TÀNIA  
siiii, no me lo esperaba nada

OLIVER  
esta guapetón últimamente

TÀNIA  
uffff ... muy bonito. Me encantó

OLIVER  
era tu primera vez?

TÀNIA  
si. Estuvo muy bien.

OLIVER  
ole, qué estrenooooo

TÀNIA  
siiiiii me encanta

OLIVER  
sois parejita, pues?

TÀNIA  
que, no salimos ni nada.

OLIVER  
aunque te mola el Pol

TÀNIA  
tengo un lío en la cabeza que EXPLOTA. Estoy muy enfadada con Pol todavía pero es que cuando lo miro ...

OLIVER  
te sigue gustando eh

 

OLIVER  
a este machote le iría bien saber que has follado con Marc

TÀNIA  
Nooooooo !!! Oliver, no digas nada, no quiero que lo sepa nadie, OK ??

OLIVER  
OKOKOK

TÀNIA  
no quiero malos rollos. Te lo he dicho a ti en confianza y suficiente.

OLIVER  
ok, love. Tranqui que de mí boca no sale.

TÀNIA  
perfecto

MARC / JOAN

MARC  
quieres quedar?

JOAN  
no puedo tio ... tengo percal en casa

MARC  
??

JOAN  
nada, cosas

MARC  
vale

JOAN  
qué querías hacer?

MARC  
yo que sé, estoy rallado. Salir un poco

JOAN  
ya ...

JOAN  
me quieres decir algo?

MARC  
jaja

MARC  
quería preguntarte por gery

JOAN  
joder que pesados, no sé nada de él

MARC  
tio tio, si a mí me pasa lo mismo. Todo el mundo cree que yo debería saberlo porque éramos muy amigos

JOAN  
ya no lo es

MARC  
para mí es un gran amigo. La he cagado mucho con él

JOAN  
yo creo que también

MARC  
le echo de menos, ya sabes, sus paridas. Me gustaría que todo fuera como antes

JOAN  
y yo, pero es tarde

MARC  
¿por qué?

JOAN  
no se tio, ahora cuesta un poco volver atrás

MARC  
espero que vuelva pronto a clase

JOAN  
si

 

BRUNO / OLIVER

OLIVER  
Niño, como vas ??? Llevas mucho tiempo callado. Te has olvidado de nosotros o que?

BRUNO  
Cómo quieres que me olvide de los peripatéticos?

OLIVER  
Nos echas de menos o qué?

BRUNO  
Mucho.

OLIVER  
Vuelve!

BRUNO  
Ya veremos ...

OLIVER  
En serio, volverás?

BRUNO  
No lo sé.

OLIVER  
Que no estás bien en Roma? Como con Nicola?

BRUNO  
No estamos del todo bien.

OLIVER  
ah ... que palo.

BRUNO  
si

OLIVER  
es la típica crisis de pareja que se soluciona follando? jajajaja

BRUNO  
no jajajaa

OLIVER  
Lástima.

BRUNO  
Tranqui. Lo superaré.

OLIVER  
Claro, tío, y Roma mola o qué? No he estado nunca

BRUNO  
Roma es una pasada. ¿Por qué no vienes tú y salimos de farra juntos a buscar rollo?

OLIVER  
jajajaja

OLIVER  
uuuuuiii que malote te estás volviendo

BRUNO  
No tanto, tranquilo. Como estáis vosotros?

OLIVER  
Bueno, tu padre ya está mejor. Se le ve más enérgico. Es como el Merlí de siempre, ¿sabes?

BRUNO  
Cualquier día la lia parda en el insti

OLIVER  
jajajaaaa, ya lo hizo el otro día

BRUNO  
Como esta Tania?

OLIVER  
Bien. Va haciendo. Contenta.

BRUNO  
Y los demás? Joan? ... Pol?

OLIVER  
Joan se ha calmado un poco, tío. Su padre vuelve a estar enfermo, me lo dijoOksana, pero es top secret.

BRUNO  
pobre tío

OLIVER  
y Pol está chulito, como de costumbre.

BRUNO  
ya lo conozco, ya. Bueno tío, envía besos a todos, ok?

OLIVER  
siiii, guapo, besos a ti también, y suerte con Nicola

BRUNO  
la necesitaré;)

EFRA / POL

POL  
tío, hoy trabajas al super?

EFRA  
si

POL  
mola, es que aguantar yo solo a la encarna es un palo

EFRA  
además, te alegra la vista, no?

POL  
jeje

EFRA  
la chica aquella que vino al super ... te gusta de verdad, eh?

POL  
si

EFRA  
pero estais picados.

POL  
espero que algún día nos despiquemos, si pasa el tiempo.

EFRA  
vino a provocar

POL  
ya lo sé, es que me pasé un poco con ella

EFRA  
no se puede ser tan toro imperial, nene

POL  
jajaja


	10. Capítulo 10

CAPITULO 10

MARC / GERARD

MARC  
tú donarás sangre?

GERARD  
a quién?

MARC  
hay una campaña en el insti

GERARD  
para dar sangre? paso. después de lo que me ha pasado ...

MARC  
tío, no te sacaron sangre ni nada

GERARD  
pero me pincharon mierdas. calmantes. estaba dormido allí en el hospital

MARC  
ya lo se. Te vi

GERARD  
en serio?

MARC  
si. estabas durmiendo

GERARD  
wow

MARC  
me sentí fatal ...

GERARD  
pensabas que me moría?

MARC  
yo que se ... no sabía nada

GERARD  
lloraste?

MARC  
si. un poco.

GERARD  
guay

MARC  
guay?

GERARD  
mola que alguien llore por ti.

GERARD  
tío, tengo muchas ganas de volver a clase

MARC  
vuelve pronto tío. Te esperamos

GERARD / MONICA

MONICA  
eiiii

GERARD  
holaaa

MONICA  
espero que el entierro del padre de Joan no sea la única vez que te veamos ...

GERARD  
nooo, tranquila, vuelvo a clase seguro

MONICA  
Aaaaah

GERARD  
tienes ganas de que vuelva?

MONICA  
todos tenemos ganas

GERARD  
mola. me parece que he madurado.

MONICA  
perfectoo

GERARD  
bueno te dejo que mi madre me llama, que me ha hecho un zumo de naranja

MONICA  
ok chico maduro ...

GERARD  
:)

BRUNO / POL

BRUNO  
eooooo

POL  
Brunooooooo! cuánto tiempo, tioooo

BRUNO  
si

POL  
que haces ???

BRUNO  
por ahí, en una plaza de roma, apalancado

POL  
haciendo qué? solo? o con el novio?

BRUNO  
solo

POL  
uuuuuuiii

BRUNO  
Tú qué? Ya me ha dicho mi padre que te hace la tutoría del trabajo de final de bachillerato

POL  
si tio, sobre HEGEL, y me esta quedando de puta madre

BRUNO  
le gusta? seguro?

POL  
por qué lo dices?

BRUNO  
conociendo mi padre ... me extraña que no te meta caña

POL  
y por qué debería hacerlo?

BRUNO  
tio, yo que sé, él es así

POL  
nono, me pondrá un notable como mínimo !!

 

BRUNO  
Vamooooos torooooooo

POL  
jajajajajjjaj

BRUNO  
me echas de menos?

POL  
claro burro. por qué lo preguntas?

BRUNO  
siempre va bien saber que la gente te echa de menos. No?

POL  
Estas bien?

BRUNO  
siiiiii

POL  
suenas raro

BRUNO  
no sueno raro, escribo raro jaja

POL  
sabes lo del padre de Joan?

BRUNO  
si tio, muy fuerte

POL  
fuimos todos a la iglesia

BRUNO  
estuve a punto de venir, pero claro, coger un avión para un entierro ... era deprimente.

POL  
Joan hecho polvo eh

BRUNO  
no me extraña. Tania qué?

POL  
bien, por? Te ha explicado algo?

BRUNO  
No. De qué?

POL  
no, nada ... un pequeño pique que tuvimos ...

BRUNO  
todavía os estáis picando? siempre está igual. Cuando me fui a Roma ya empezábais.

POL  
jajja siiii

BRUNO  
ok niño, hablamos.

POL  
Okoko

BRUNO  
Pol

POL  
que

BRUNO  
Yo también te echo de menos

POL  
:)


	11. Capítulo 11

CAPITULO 11

 

POL / TANIA

TANIA  
ya has llegado a casa?

POL  
Ahora mismo, estaba a punto de meterme en la cama.

TANIA  
no puedo dormir

POL  
¿por qué?

TANIA  
pienso en ti ...

POL  
Y yo. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

TANIA  
Me Ha encantado lo que me has dicho en la sala de billares

POL  
necesitaba decírtelo. Ahora me gustaría volver a estar contigo.

TANIA  
A mi tb.

POL  
nos vemos mañana antes de entrar al insti?

TANIA  
vale. vamos juntos.

POL  
si! mañana lo sabrá todo el mundo que estamos juntos

TANIA  
eso espero

POL  
Claro que si. No hay nada que lo pueda impedir.

 

BRUNO / GERARD

BRUNO  
ei Gery.

GERARD  
eiii que dices

BRUNO  
duermes?

GERARD  
que dices! como va por Roma?

BRUNO  
ya no estoy ahí

GERARD  
en serio ?? estas en bcn ??

BRUNO  
he llegado hace dos horas.

GERARD  
de puta madre! y tu padre lo sabía? no nos ha dicho nada

BRUNO  
me he presentado sin avisar.

GERARD  
habrá quedado flipando tio

BRUNO  
mucho. Yo estaba en la ducha, y cuando me ha visto saliendo con la toalla ...

GERARD  
quizá se pensaba que era tu abuela

BRUNO  
quizás sí. Además, hace poco me dijo que quería volver, que esta harta de la gira.

GERARD  
a ver si nos vemos tioo

BRUNO  
NO DIGAS NADA EH, es sorpresa

 

GERARD  
no no tranquilo

BRUNO  
sólo lo sabes tú

GERARD  
mola

BRUNO  
mañana me paso por el insti a saludar

GERARD  
guay. pero por qué has vuelto?

BRUNO  
tío, en Roma todo fue diferente a como me esperaba

GERARD  
vaya palo

BRUNO  
si tio, y al final he dicho: vuelvo. Me cogió un arrebato, no podía más. el primer vuelo que encontré, a saco

GERARD  
me alegro tio

BRUNO  
también te tengo que decir que te echo de menos

GERARD  
eeeeeeeii, molaaa tío.

BRUNO  
a unos más que otros, claro ...

GERARD  
gracias! cuando te vea Tania, fliparà, no?

BRUNO  
si ... y Pol. Tengo ganas de ver la cara que pone cuando me vea.

 

IVAN / OLIVER

IVAN  
eiiiiiiii Oliver !! donde estás ???

OLIVER  
eooo, qué te pasa? Hay algún problema ??

IVAN  
Nooooo, por?

OLIVER  
Tio me has asustado, nunca eres tan expresivo por whatss jaja

IVAN  
dónde estás? has ligado o que?

OLIVER  
salgo ahora de claqué. no he ligado

IVAN  
yo si

OLIVER  
EN SERIOOOO ????

IVAN  
por qué pones mayúsculas? tan raro es?

OLIVER  
nono, pero es novedad !!

IVAN  
sisi, eso seguro

OLIVER  
Con una del insti ??? O una chica de fuera?

IVAN  
una? por qué debe ser sólo una?

OLIVER  
va calla tio

IVAN  
dos

OLIVER  
dos tías ??? en serio ?? os habéis conocido y se ha dado los teléfonos?

IVAN  
no tio, eso nos lo hemos saltado. hemos ido directamente a liarnos.

OLIVER  
Me estás vacilando¿

IVAN  
ya sé que lo parece, pero no.

OLIVER  
tío, ahora vengo y me lo cuentas TODO

IVAN  
Oliver, la vida es maravillosa.


	12. Capítulo 12

CAPITULO 12

 

BRUNO / TANIA

BRUNO: te gustaron los Penne?  
TANIA: BUENIIIISIMOSSSS penne rigate  
BRUNO: alla putanesca  
TANIA: me encanta  
BRUNO: todavía no hemos hablado del tema  
TANIA: bueno ... ya lo viste, estoy muy colgada.  
BRUNO: ya lo sé, ya. Entiendo que he perdido, Tania  
TANIA: tío, no me digas eso que me haces sentir fatal.  
BRUNO: Tania, tú sabes que yo he vuelto pensando en Pol. Y llego y me encuentro que tú y él estáis juntos.  
TANIA: si ya lo se  
BRUNO: Para mí es una putada. Pero también me alegro por ti. Lo puedes entender? estoy hecho un puto lio.  
TANIA: lo entiendo muchísimo Bruno, y me gusta que seas tan sincero  
BRUNO: Tengo el corazón dividido.  
BRUNO: me ha quedado mucho novela eso jeje.  
TANIA: jaja  
TANIA: Bruno, tu eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, tú y Pol  
BRUNO: y vosotros para mí también. Bueno, y mi padre jajaja  
TANIA: en las colonias nos lo pasaremos bien los tres.  
BRUNO: tú crees que tengo que ir?  
TANIA: eieieiei, tú vienes a las colonias y punto !!!! ni se te ocurra no venir eh  
BRUNO: vaaaaaaaleee

BRUNO / POL

BRUNO: te gustaron los Penne?  
POL: jeje  
BRUNO: jeje qué?  
POL: nada. estaban buenísimos  
BRUNO: gracias  
POL: estabas muy juguetón  
BRUNO: yo ??  
POL: no te hagas el tonto. si, tú. por debajo de la mesa  
BRUNO: Nicola me enseñó a jugar  
POL: ya ...  
BRUNO: vosotros dos también os tocabais ... Lo noté  
POL: estamos saliendo, tío. es normal  
BRUNO: Pol: todo es normal. Y sé lo que es estar enamorado.  
POL: como vas eh, has venido con ganas.  
BRUNO: no lo pasé muy bien en Roma, y ahora quiero ser feliz. Del todo.  
POL: lo entiendo.  
BRUNO: ¿por qué me lo escondistéis?  
POL: no sé ...  
BRUNO: no queríais que me pusiera celoso?  
POL: jeje. Bruno tio, yo que se  
BRUNO: vale, vale.  
BRUNO: o tal vez Tania tenía miedo de que yo le robara el novio  
POL: va, Bruno ...  
BRUNO: ya me callo.  
POL: no te enfades  
BRUNO: No.  
POL: te has picado  
BRUNO: necesito que me digas algo que me haga ganas de ir de colonias con vosotros.  
POL: joder, tenemos ganas de que vengas tio !!!!!  
BRUNO: ...  
POL: hostia Bruno, como eres ...  
BRUNO: como soy?  
POL: te gusta hacerte el remolón  
BRUNO: si  
POL: Bruno  
BRUNO: qué  
POL: si no vienes a las colonias te echaré mucho de menos.  
BRUNO: Vendré

 

BRUNO / CALDUCH

CALDUCH: niño, me he comprado un móvil con emoticonos  
BRUNO: bien hecho iaia  
CALDUCH: pero no los encuentro  
BRUNO: están al whats, en la parte de abajo  
CALDUCH: @@ === 738490  
BRUNO: jajajaj eso no  
CALDUCH: a la mierda, prefiero hablar cara a cara  
BRUNO: cuando llegue a casa hablamos  
CALDUCH: tráeme un limoncello  
BRUNO: ya te has terminado lo que te traje de Italia ??  
CALDUCH: niño, quien crees que soy? claro que me la he acabado !!  
BRUNO: jajajajaja eres la bomba abuela

POL / TANIA

TANIA: ahora va diciendo que no sabe si vendrá al Montseny  
POL: le conozco. vendrá.  
TANIA: yo también le conozco eh.  
POL: sisi, ya ... ¿qué te pasa?  
TANIA: a mí? nada  
POL: estás bien?  
TANIA: un poco rara por todo  
POL: cariño, estamos bien, no?  
TANIA: si  
POL: pues ya esta. Bruno es nuestro amigo y debemos poder estar todos juntos como siempre  
TANIA: sisi claro  
POL: tengo ganas de verte  
TANIA: en qué habitación dormirás de la casa de colonias?  
POL: no se, con los tíos  
TANIA: ya ...  
POL: ¿qué quieres? que durmamos juntos?  
TANIA: no es necesario, yo estare con las niñas  
POL: será excitante eh  
TANIA: el que  
POL: todo. hacer una salida así. hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada.  
TANIA: tío ... pronto terminará el curso y todo el mundo irá a su rollo.  
POL: tenemos que aprovechar el momento  
TANIA: sí.  
POL: esto se acaba ... y yo quisiera que no acabara nunca


	13. Capítulo 13

CAPITULO 13

 

BRUNO / TANIA

BRUNO: eo  
TANIA: que tal ??  
BRUNO: depre  
TANIA: yo tambien tio ... colonias inolvidables.  
BRUNO: lo bueno, se acaba ...  
TANIA: todo el mundo está igual, después de una salida tan chula cuesta mucho hacer exámenes.  
BRUNO: y después de volar por la galaxia con Pol? ... no?  
TANIA: jeje si  
BRUNO: me encantó  
TANIA: y a mí también  
BRUNO: sois más importantes que nadie por mí  
TANIA: Bruno tío, por qué has tardado tanto?  
BRUNO: aun te tengo de explicar muchas cosas de Roma  
TANIA: si, quedamos y hablamos mucho  
BRUNO: pero quiero que sepas que no me meteré entre tu y Pol.  
TANIA: yo ya le dije a Pol que no pensaba ponerme a espiarle como si fuera un policía. Pol gusta a todo el mundo ... pero confío en él  
BRUNO: si, ya lo se, y puedes estar tranquila y confiar en que no te va a joder  
TANIA: tío, sabes que? Marc ... me tiró la caña  
BRUNO: de nuevo ???  
TANIA: esta pillado  
BRUNO: en serio? pobrecito ...  
TANIA: si, pero ya le dije que no es plan ...  
BRUNO: claro  
TANIA: te acuerdas cuando estaba tan pillada por Marc? ya me hubiese gustado que se fijara en mí ... me gustaba tanto!  
BRUNO: sisi, me acuerdo. Marc es un buen tío  
TANIA: si, me encanta ... yo es que lo quisiera todo, Bruno, este es mi problema  
BRUNO: jajajaja

GRUPO peripatéticos

OLIVER: tíos, a quien le falta poner el nombre en la pared del almacén ?? va, que se acaba el curso !!  
Oksana: calla, tío, qué mal rollo que se termine todo  
OLIVER: algo, le tenemos que hacer algo al Merlí para el último día de clase !!  
BERTA: siiiiiii, y hacemos un regalo  
GERARD: I'M in  
JOAN: yo tambien. que hacemos?  
MONICA: buena ideaaaaa! siiii  
MARC: el primer día de clase nos llevó a la cocina !!  
TANIA: podríamos hacerle una sorpresa alla dentro!  
POL: escribimos algo entre todos?  
TANIA: si si, mola  
IVAN: le regalamos un fuet? va en serio! Le encantan !!  
OLIVER: si, le mola muuuucho  
GERARD: hace tiempo nos dio una canción para cantar a final de curso, en latín ... Bueno, es una idea, que podríamos cantar y tal, pero si no quereis es igual  
JOAN: si, gery! mola  
MARC: cantemos!  
BERTA: es igual que desafinemos  
Oksana: si desafinamos le gustara más jajaja

BRUNO / POL

POL: ei, quieren hacer una sorpresa para tu padre  
BRUNO: tipo que?  
POL: no sé, están diciendo de regalarle un fuet  
BRUNO: es buena idea, le gusta mucho. A mí también me guastan los fuets.  
POL: jeje  
BRUNO: jaja  
POL: bruno, estás bien?  
BRUNO: no, claro que no. Estoy depre. Tú no?  
POL: mucho, tío, es que es muy fuerte que acabe el curso !! que nos quedan cuatro días en el insti, y después que ... ¿qué? me da pánico no aprobar los exámenes.  
BRUNO: tío, aprobarás, tranqui  
POL: me cuesta mucho, y yo quiero entrar en filosofía, no puedo repetir curso de nuevo  
BRUNO: entrarás, mi padre te ayudará en todo  
POL: si, lo sé  
BRUNO: estoy triste, y no sé qué tengo que hacer  
POL: ya ...  
BRUNO: me gustaría estar contigo, Pol.  
POL: ya lo se  
BRUNO: lo que pasó me gustó demasiado  
POL: a mí también tío, estuve súper bien contigo y Tania  
BRUNO: me gusta que me lo digas. En Roma he echado de menos oír esto.  
POL: te machacaba un poco el Nicola, no?  
BRUNO: si, bastante ...  
POL: ahora ya estas lejos, tío, olvídalo  
BRUNO: ya lo hago. Tú me ayudas a no pensar en el.  
POL: Bruno ... se puede estar con dos personas?  
BRUNO: supongo que no. Tú estás con Tania  
POL: si  
BRUNO: y hay que ir haciendo.  
POL: jaja. ir haciendo?  
BRUNO: quiero decir que teneis que estar juntos, y yo apartarme  
POL: ah ...  
BRUNO: no?  
POL: yo lo querría todo, tío. Ya sabes que desde pequeño que estoy marcado por ello. Nunca tenía lo que quería. Pero me parece que no se puede tener todo. O sí?  
BRUNO: quizás si ... con el tiempo lo sabremos.


End file.
